Cards
Several type of cards from the Mega Man series. Trading Card Games *'MegaMan NT Warrior Trading Card Game:' A Trading Card Game based on the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. *'Rockman.EXE Card Game:' Carddass game released by Bandai. *'Rockman.EXE Axess Card Game:' Card game released by Takara. *'SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash Versus TCG:' A Trading Card Game based on the game SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash that was only released in Japan. *'Universal Fighting System' *''Mega Man 2'' cards became available in Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- on January 25, 2018.Rockman Series Official Site: トレーディングカードゲーム『Z/X -Zillions of enemy X-（ゼクス）』に『ロックマン2』のコラボカード登場！ Carddass Carddass, also known as Carddas, is the name given to Bandai's card vending machines and the cards obtained from them. All Rockman Carddass where released only in Japan. Most cards were sold in two types of vending machines, "Carddass 20" that released one card for 20 yen, and "Carddass 100" that dispensed five cards for 100 yen. *'Rockman:' Six series of Carddass with a total of 252 cards containing images from Rockman 1-7 and'' Rockman World 1-5''. *'Rockman X:' Three series of Carddass, each from one of the first three Rockman X games, having a total of 126 cards. *'Rockman X Revival:' 84 cards from Rockman X and Rockman X2. *'Rockman X Mega Mission:' Four series of Carddass with original characters and stories. *'Jumbo Carddass:' Bigger cards. Two series of Carddass, one from Rockman X and other from Rockman X Mega Mission, containing nine cards each. *'Jumbo Carddass Chip Shooter:' A Jumbo Carddass that comes with 15 chips (pogs) each. There are 6 cards with 90 different chips from Rockman X1-3 and 3 cards with 45 chips from Rockman X Mega Mission. *'All Capcom World '98:' A series of Carddass from 1998 featuring several Capcom characters, including the Mega Man series.KWP: RockMan Misc Merchandise *Rockman X 25th Anniversary Memorial Carddass Edition Barcode cards Cards with barcodes that are used to play. *'Super Barcode Wars:' A Japanese handheld game system with a barcode reader released by Bandai that had a series of compatible cards from different media such as Gundam, Ultraman, and Dragon Ball Z released for the system. The game was very popular in Japan, and had a manga based on it, called Super Barcode Warriors. Card sets from the Rockman series where released for the system in 1992Bandai: Super Barcode Wars and in the Super Barcode Wars Battle Game Set #5. *'Shooting Star Rockman Wave Battle Card' e-Reader Modification Cards Cards that can modify the content of games with a e-Reader. *'Rockman Zero 3 Modification Cards:' A set of cards that can modify the Japanese version of the game Mega Man Zero 3. *'Rockman.EXE 4 Modification Cards': A set of cards that can modify the Japanese version of the game MegaMan Battle Network 4. These cards use the e-Reader+ and are not compatible with other e-Readers. *'Rockman.EXE 5 Modification Cards' *'Rockman.EXE 6 Modification Cards:' A set of cards that can modify the Japanese version of the game MegaMan Battle Network 6. Rockman Perfect Memories: Rockman EXE 6 Kaizou (e+ Cards)Rockman.EXE official site EXE4KaizouPart2.png|Rockman.EXE 4 Kaizou Card Part 2 pack. KaizouEXE4Part3Box.png|Rockman.EXE 4 Kaizou Card Part 3 box. EXE4KaizouPart3.png|Rockman.EXE 4 Kaizou Card Part 3 pack. KaizouEXE4Part4Box.png|Rockman.EXE 4 Kaizou Card Part 4 box. KaizouEXE4Part4Pack.png|Rockman.EXE 4 Kaizou Card Part 4 pack. EXE6CardC002.png|''Rockman.EXE 6'' Mod Card Dark Rockman. EXE6CardC006.png|''Rockman.EXE 6'' Mod Card Django. EXE6CardC008.png|''Rockman.EXE 6'' Mod Card Rockman Zero. Telephone cards Promotional telephone cards: X2SpecialCarddass.jpg|''Rockman X2'' Special Carddass. File:Product-1117970.jpg|Premium Telephone Card Set (プレミアムテレホンカードセット) File:Product-1117970-B.jpg|Premium Telephone Card Set. MoTBPhoneCardArt.png|''Tron ni Kobun'' telephone card artwork. CFC Phone Card.png|Capcom Friendly Club telephone card RockmanZeroTelephoneCard.png|''Rockman Zero'' Telephone Card. Rockman Phone Card.png|''Rockman'' telephone card Famitsu Rockman DASH Phone Card.png|''Rockman DASH'' telephone card Postcards and bookmarks *Capcom's retail store in Tokyo has a Rockman postcard.Protodude's Rockman Corner: New Rockman Goods at Capcom Retail Store *Sixteen Rockman 20th Anniversary postcards.Rockman ZX Series Official Blog: Rockman 20th Anniversary event, additional information! e-sense Cards is a line of special postcards sold for a limited period (usually one month) in Japan from March 2006 (esc-1) to May 2009 (esc-112). In 2007, two Mega Man e-sense Cards were released. Esc-35.png|Shooting Star Rockman (esc-35) Esc-47.png|Rockman ZX Advent (esc-47) Rockman manga Postcards and bookmarks with color illustrations by Hitoshi Ariga that came with the 2009 and later releases of the manga Rockman Megamix, Rockman Gigamix and Rockman Maniax for a limited time for people that pre-ordered them from the sites e-Capcom, Fukkan and Tanomi, each with a different postcard/bookmark. Others *'Mega Man Trading Cards:' Cards from the Mega Man franchise released in 2004. *'Card Wars Series:' A pack released in 1993 that had cards from Rockman 5.Bandai: Card Wars Series *'Wave Command Card:' Cards for Mega Man Star Force 2. *'Noise Kaizou Gear:' Cards for Mega Man Star Force 3. *'Mega Man X4 Playing Cards:' Playing card with illustrations from Mega Man X4.Protodude's Rockman Corner: X4 Playing Cards? X4 Playing Cards. *'Capcom Chara Trump:' Playing cards with Capcom characters, including Mega Man.Urasawa Kana's Twitter *Comic Bom Bom released three sets of playing card with Rockman illustrations, the sets being from Rockman 6, Rockman X and Rockman X Mega Mission. *McDonald's released promotional foil cards from Mega Man Star Force in Japan.YouTube video: Funny Megaman Starforce Mc Donalds commercialDengeki-Online: 『流星のロックマン』が「マクドナルド」のハッピーセットに登場 *Bandai's Carddass were released by Adali in Taiwan with a different format from the original. Adali also released cards based on the Rockman manga seriesThe Reploid Research Lavatory: Comic to Card: Ikehara x Adali and Irregular Hunter Rockman X.adali 洛克人x收藏卡-普卡 See also *Rockman.EXE Postcard Book *Battle Chip *Battle Card *Battle Memory *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters (series) References Category:Cards Category:Merchandise